1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an Internet facsimile and a control method thereof, and in particular those for improving the operability to perform facsimile (FAX) transmission and electronicmail (e-mail) transmission at the same time and making it possible to correctly check the communication result as with facsimile communications also in electronic mail transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an Internet facsimile (iFAX) in the related art, to give a facsimile transmission instruction and an electronic mail transmission instruction, the instructions have to be given separately,
In the Internet facsimile (iFAX) in the related art, data communications are conducted directly with the associated party in facsimile (FAX) transmission and thus it is not difficult to check that the transmission is completed; electronic mail (e-mail) transmission is executed via a server, etc. Thus if the transfer operation to the server is normally completed, it is not easy to check whether or not the electronic mail has been sent to the correct destination to which the electronic mail should be sent.
Thus, in e-mail transmission, the check result as to whether or not e-mail has been transmitted to the associated party is unknown upon completion of the transmission operation from the facsimile, and a report different in meaning of the communication result of good transmission is output in FAX and e-mail.
In the Internet facsimile in the related art, to give a facsimile transmission instruction and an electronic mail transmission instruction, the instructions rust be given separately as described above; the operation is time-consuming operation for the user.
In the Internet facsimile (iFAX) in the related art, in e-mail transmission, the check result as to whether or not e-mail has been transmitted to the associated party is unknown upon completion of the transmission operation from the facsimile, and a report different in meaning of the communication result of good transmission is output in FAX and e-mail, and thus the user cannot correctly check the communication result of e-mail transmission.